Second Chance
by SnakeSaber639
Summary: DJ thought his life was over... Bankruptcy, Curses and Family Issues had ruined his life, until he found an ancient Jamaican relic in a secret room in his house. When he found himself back on the World Tour, that's when he realised his Second Chance. Inspired by PurpleBandit3000's NTotW. Rated T because why not?
1. Prologue

Hi Guys! Thanks for reading my first fic. As a DJ fan, I really think he's underrated, so I'm writing a fic about him! Hope you enjoy!

DJ woke up. Like any other day in Jamaica, it was incredibly hot. He had been lying on the beach, staring at the sea. The last events that had occurred weren't the best. After their failed TV show, him and his Mama had no money. He tried to fix that by entering the next season of Total Drama, but things seemed to go downhill from there. Surprisingly, he was hit with an Egyptian curse: one which made him hurt any animal he went near. For DJ, this was scarring. He loved animals more than the world, and for this to happen to him? DJ sighed. Another thing that happened was that he lied. To everyone. He said the curse was gone, but after doing some research he realised it might never go. He got up and didn't wince when he stepped on a crab. It became natural for DJ to step on animals. He went inside, ducking under the door. DJ was incredibly strong and tall, but he was a wuss. Well, used to be. DJ was scarred from what had happened.

His mother thought he was a disappointment and he would hurt any animal he saw. He thought his life couldn't get worse. He went to his room. He looked at some of his trophies. It was the only thing that made him proud. He had some for ribbon dancing, for football and even some for go-karting, from when he was little. He smiled. He went up to one and picked it up. It's gold was smooth and cold. He started looking at each one individually to make him feel better. He reached for an especially odd football one. It was bronze and the shape didn't look like a football at all. He didn't actually remember getting it. He reached for it and tried to pick it up. It wouldn't budge.

Even with his enormous strength DJ couldn't lift it. Was it that heavy? DJ stopped trying. "Why on earth is it not moving?" He thought to himself. As he spun round to look at some others, he knocked the bronze one over. He heard a click and then a sudden rumbling. The wall then started moving, knocking all the other trophies off, apart from the bronze one, which was, still knocked over? DJ shrieked. Finally, it stopped. DJ quickly grabbed a flashlight and a pillow and tip-toed in to the passageway that had just opened. All he could find was a chest, with an oak structure. He slowly opened it. There was... a bracelet? DJ winced. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong surge of energy from the bracelet. He reached for it...

SNAP!

Well, that ends chapter one! What do you think will happen? You'll have to wait to find out more!


	2. Chapter 1: The Bracelet

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 1! Let's do this!

SNAP!

The bracelet had clamped itself on to DJ's wrist. Out of shock, he completely fainted. Hours later he woke up. Lazily, he shouted "Morning Mama" then came to his senses. He still had a bracelet clamped on to him. He struggled to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. Even with his amazing strength, it wouldn't move at all. He grabbed one of his fallen trophies and tried to free himself from it's grasp. Yet again, it wouldn't move. What was going on? DJ stopped and took a few deep breaths. DJ's head hurt. It was spinning like a bowling ball. He started crying. He didn't even know what this thing was but he still knew it would probably make his life worse. He sighed. "I wish I had never found this bracelet!"

Then it happened.

DJ clamped his head. It felt like it was splitting. He saw his life flash before his eyes, then a blinding light, and... nothing. He was back in his room, but something didn't seem right. DJ looked around, still shocked by what just happened. Then he noticed that the secret room wasn't there! All his trophies were still upright, even the bronze one. Evidentially scarred from what happened, he looked at his wrist. The bracelet was still there, ever so slightly glowing, it's silver edges cold against his skin. DJ looked at his desktop calendar. It was the exact same day, but right before he found the relic!

DJ paused. Surely it couldn't be real, right? He was probably dreaming. He closed his eyes, as if he were to wake up right then. When he opened them, he was in the exact same position. DJ still couldn't believe his eyes. He had to try it out again, he HAD to! "Um... I wish... I was back on the beach? From today, I mean... uh..." FLASH! It happened again. He felt the pain and saw a blinding light... and felt sand against his skin? He got up. There he was, on the beach! DJ got up. Unknowingly stepping on the same crab, DJ got excited. He didn't know what it was or how it worked, but it could bring him back in time. DJ thought of all the things he could do. Cancel their TV show before it aired, impress his Mama in anyway he can, go back to World Tour and don't get the curse... wait... that's it! DJ squealed. He could go back to Total Drama World Tour, win the million and it would solve all his issues all at once! If he failed, he could do it over, and over, and over!

DJ got ecstatic. He knew ever challenge in order. It was his favourite season! He got himself prepared, asked himself once or twice whether he wanted to do this, then finally said it. "I wish I was back at the beginning of World Tour!" This one specially hurt. He fell to the sand with a crash! He clutched his forehead. He screamed in pain. Another blinding flash, and... "Yo, Deej? You alright?" He looked around. He was on a bus... wait, it was the World Tour bus! He saw Owen, freaking out at the massive plane. Noah, reading a book to drown out Harlod's facts. Sierra, eyeing Cody with glee and Duncan. "Deej, seriously, you OK?" DJ turned to look and Duncan. "Oh, um... yeah! I'm just... nervous." "You're nervous? Just look at the big guy over their." DJ turned to look at Owen. He remembered! Owen was afraid of flying! When he got out of the bus, he was the one holding Owen to stop him from running away! DJ smiled. He didn't know how this thing came to be, but he did know that he know had a second chance.

Woo! That's the end of Chapter 1 (2, if you count the prologue as a chapter.). Thank you so much for reading this, I rally appreciate it! What will happen to DJ next? Do you like DJ as the main character? Tell me your thoughts! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: The Plane

**Heya! Snake here, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it and it really boosts my mood.**

 **As for the story, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, that's our call." Duncan informed DJ as he stepped off the bus. DJ still couldn't believe this actually is happening. He stepped over to Owen and tried to force him off, like he did last time. "Didn't you remember? The dude's afraid of flying!" DJ said. Lucky he remembered most of his lines from World Tour. Duncan came up to him and said quietly "Yo, DJ, what's with the bracelet?" DJ panicked. He didn't expect anyone to ask him that this early. "Um... it's... a... Jamaican... fashion?" "Just looks like a bracelet to me". DJ decided to drop the conversation. Ignoring Izzy and Sierra's antics behind him, he stepped on to the plane. He sat down and waited for the others.

They slowly started idling into the plane. Chris took them round explaining the rules. The singing, the first class, DJ ignored most of it. He stepped into first class. Man, it sure did look good. Being a part of Team Victory last time meant he didn't get to experience a lot of it. He looked over and saw Alejandro hitting on Lindsay. DJ remembered how Alejandro got him eliminated last time. "Man, I hate that dude." He said to Tyler. "Lindsay's supposed to like me!" He whined back. DJ was getting angry. Instead of letting Tyler do his "handspring" he decided to confront Alejandro. "Listen, bud," He said, moving Lindsay out of the way, "I don't mean to be rude, but you're kinda' hitting on Lindsay, and Lindsay kinda' has a boyfriend!" Alejandro sneered. Then it turned into a smirk. "I think you may of gotten it confused. Tell me Lindsay, what's your boyfriend's name?" "Um... do I even have one?" "See?" DJ muttered something under his breath. He went and sat down at a table.

DJ started to think about how he would go about it. On Total Drama Island he was considered a bit of a floater. He was not gonna' let that happen again. He and Team Victory's tactic would be to win everything. That's when it struck him. Team Victory. Should he go with them? He could always give his old team mates another chance to. Though they didn't know it, they totally flopped. Or perhaps he would go onto Team Amazon and increase hi chances of Victory. Or maybe even the witty Team Chris. With his help no one could beat them. He thought for a moment but was rudely interrupted by Chris.

He heard the familiar bell ring and saw the familiar Chris with his fancy outfit. Yes, it was song time. There was chatter about whether people liked the idea or hated it. DJ was generally fine with it. His Mama used to sing and even taught him a bit about it. Everyone got up and started improvising the song. It was exactly as he remembered. He and LeShawna sang a jazzy tune and then regrouped in the middle. They all sang the final note and then finished with a cheerful "Yeah!" In DJ's opinion, it wasn't the most interesting part of the show, but others seemed to like it. As he expected, an announcement came from Chef telling them they had landed in Egypt. This gave DJ a bit more time to think about teams. He decided Team Victory would still be OK. If they knew what had happened to them before, they would want a second chance as well.

Chris explained the rules and Ezekiel showed up and then they were off. DJ knew exactly where to go and who to go with. Noah started to complain about the three doors but DJ didn't care. He had heard it all before. "Hey, um... LeShawna! Harold! Why don't we go through here?" "Okay. Don't know why you're so confident." Leshawna replied. They went through the fastest route and ran. Mid-way, DJ saw it again. The mummified dog, carrying the curse that had haunted him for years. Before he could stop himself, he screamed "NOBODY TOUCH THAT!" "Excuse me?" Leshawna replied. "What about it? It's a mummified dog. I heard they pulled their brains out through their noses." Harold stated in his scratchy voice. "Just, don't do it. Bad stuff happens. Let's just go." and before LeShawna or Harold could do anything DJ had grabbed them by the arms and dragged them through. Several minuets later they were through. "Great going, guys!" DJ said to the other two as they cheered. "First ones here! Nice! You can go and join team 1!" The other two cheered, but DJ wanted to try something out. He saw a seagull flying above. It landed next to him. DJ inched up expecting to hurt it, and...

 **Uh oh! Another cliffhanger! Will DJ hurt the seagull or befriend it? How do you like the idea of making Team Victory the new Team Amazon? Please follow, favourite and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Happy Birthday to Me! We are back with the next chapter! My chapters seem to be getting around 200 words longer each time which I'm happy about. Let's go!**

DJ inched up to the seagull. To his excitement, nothing happened. He didn't step on it, it didn't attack him but most importantly, he didn't have the curse anymore. DJ squealed. "What's up with you?" LeShawna asked. "Oh, um... nothing. I'm just wondering who our teammates will be!" He responded. As he thought would happen, Bridgette, Lindsay and Alejandro came out of the pyramid. Chris told Bridgette and Lindsay to come on DJ's team and Alejandro to start a new team. While people came in either angry or happy with their teams, DJ saw Duncan, Courtney and Gwen at the top of the pyramid. DJ then thought of something. Already he could change the elimination order. Duncan was his friend and he thought of a way to stop him from quitting.

If he did this, then Izzy would be on his team and Ezekiel would be eliminated. Lord knows they wouldn't want Zeke back on their team, so Izzy would be better than nothing. "Has anyone got a notepad and a flashlight?" "Why would you need those?" Bridgette answered but Harold did as he asked. When DJ was little, his Mama taught him Morse code and he was sure Duncan knew it too. He flashed the light as follows:

-.. ..- -. -.-. .- -. (Duncan)

It caught Duncan's attention. Quickly, DJ scribbled something down on the notepad. He lifted the message up, which read: Chris is going to make you sing if you're not quick enough! Duncan's expression changed to a mix of panick and anger. "WHAT?" He shouted as he stormed down the pyramid, dragging Gwen and Courtney with him. He stepped over the line just after Heather. "You were going to make me sing?" "Well, I was, but since you're all here I guess not. Sierra, go join team two. The rest of you start a new team." Yes! It had worked. He waited until Izzy and Ezekiel crossed the line.

"And that's the race! Izzy, I'm afraid you are-" "Can I PLEASE join the game again?" Chris was interrupted by Zeke. "You know what? I'm fine with that!" "You are?" Yes! But since you were last anyway, you're eliminated!" Ezekiel took some time to decipher what Chris had just said. A shocked expression filled his face. "Izzy, you can join team 1. I'll give you five minuets to decide your team names." DJ watched Zeke trudge back to the plane. He kind of felt bad for him, but he had to get back to the game. The rest of his team were thinking of names. "What about Team Mummies! That would be cool!" Izzy suggested. "No, I think it should be something better, like Team Fawz!" Harold proposed. "Team What now?" LeShawna asked. "Fawz. It's arabic for Victory." "Listen here Harold. We are not having our team name in Arabic!" "Victory... yeah, that's a good name! Team Victory!" Bridgette came up with. The rest nodded. "NO!" DJ interjected. "Why don't you like it, PJ?" Lindsay asked. "One: It's DJ, and Two: If we lose every challenge, wouldn't it be a tiny bit ironic? I think maybe a team name like... Team... Awesome?" "Y'know, I actually like that a bit better." LeShawna agreed. "Have you all finished? Well, I don't care. Team names!" "TEAM AWESOME!" DJ's team said in unison. "TEAM AMAZON!" The Amazons shouted with angry looks from Duncan. Team Chris was still having trouble until... "I know! How about Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Sierra suggested.

That was it. The teams were decided and to the others despair, Chris announced a new challenge. DJ assumed they were filming the second episode by now. His team were given a stick while Team Chris were given a goat and Team Amazon were given a camel. The rest of his team started complaining about not getting a travel item. DJ picked it up and held on to it. "Don't complain! It's probably important. Maybe we need it to travel across something tricky, because we won!" DJ said. "I don't know why, but you seem to know too much about the game." Bridgette said, suspicion filling her mind. Oh no! It's not even the third episode and they were already getting suspicious. "Yeah. Also, what's with that Jamaican bracelet? I don't remember it as a Jamaican fashion!" Harold questioned. DJ knew he was going to have to tell them eventually. Chris saved him from the moment by announcing the rules. "Oh, and be careful of the scarabs. It's mating season and they get sort of kill-y." LeShawna started to walk up to Chris but DJ held her back. DJ wanted any reason to stop them from being jinxed. "Man, I'm glad there aren't many." DJ heard Cody say from a distant. "Well, I'll let them know that you said that." Chris said signalling Chef to tip the vase over. Dang it. At least it wasn't them jinxing it.

Ding ding. Those were the sounds DJ did not like to hear. "Song time!" Chris said with glee. As people started complaining DJ started trying to remember every right turn and the right path to the Nile. Now he just had to find a way to win. From what he remembered, Izzy could speak camel. That could lead the Amazons the other way. They could out wit Team Chris by tricking them to follow false instructions. That would work. He joined in on the chorus of the song and once it was over and the scarabs were distracted, DJ went other to his team. "Guys, I've got a plan." The rest started listening. "I studied an Egyptian map when I was younger, so I know the way." That was a lie, but the others seemed to believe him. He said this next part quieter so that Team Chris couldn't hear him. He knew they were listening and he knew they believed him too. "Izzy, you can speak camel, right?" "Right! Also, how did you know that?" "Doesn't matter. I need you to send the camel in the wrong direction. It will get rid of the Amazons. Do it stealthily though." Izzy nodded and snuck up to the Amazon mat. "As for the rest of us, we're tricking Team Chris." "But how?" Lindsay moaned. "Simple. I said the last part louder because I knew they were listening. Now get this:" He now raised his voice, "Remind me to go left when we get around 50 metres!" His team first looked at him inquisitively, but then got it. The plan was intact.

 **BOOM! Did you like the chapter? Have you worked out the plan? If so, will it work? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Race

**I am back with another chapter! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They really make me want to write more!**

Izzy bounced over to Team Awesome. "Alright! When we start, he will go in the wrong direction!" "Good." DJ responded. He wasn't sure whether this was cheating or not. He knew every thing that would happen and had a massive advantage. But it's for the best. His life was ruined and this bit of money could save it. They lost the money in the end anyway. For once, DJ didn't feel like a floater. He had made a plan and they were good to go. "Alright guys, let's get going." DJ led the way as the rest of the team chattered behind him. He didn't quite make out what they were all saying, but he made out a few words. "_ really upped _ game." "_ a little _ much." "Something _ fishy." DJ immediately knew what they were talking about. They were trying to decipher why he was acting so confident. DJ sighed. If he went back in time and changed his attitude back to normal, then he couldn't use the bracelet to his advantage. That would mean his chances of winning would be slim. DJ knew he had to tell them at some point, but maybe not now.

DJ frequently looked behind him. It was working. Team Chris were sneakily following them and Team Amazon were going the wrong way. Eventually they got to the 50 metre mark. Everyone went silent, but kept on running. DJ looked behind. It had worked! Team Chris turned left, smirking. They were going the wrong way too! Team Awesome looked at each other with glee, but still didn't say a word. They looked on in the distance and saw... "THE NILE!" Lindsay screamed. There it was. Instead of getting lost, they came first and sent the other teams on a wild goose hunt. They reached the Nile. "There's the finish line!" Harold exclaimed. "But it's on the other side!" LeShawna sighed. Ignoring Chris' attempts to explain the rules, DJ said "Let's build a raft!" and rushed over to the many plants. His team didn't even bother to question DJ. They rushed over to help him.

They were just finishing when Team Chris came along. "You LIED!" Alejandro screamed at DJ. "Of course I did. We're on different teams if you didn't notice." DJ answered. Alejandro got off the goat and sneered. "Oh, and, stop trying to hit up Bridgette, Lindsay, LeShawna and Courtney. We all know you're using them so that you can leave them in the dirt and/or make their boyfriend get mad at them." Alejandro looked stunned. The girls he mentioned looked down. Harold looked angry. Izzy started throwing the goat in the air and bouncing off of Owen. "Done!" DJ said to the rest of his team, finishing the boat and grabbing them ores. As the rest of them silently hopped on to the boat, DJ realised how much of a bad-ass he was just then. They started paddling, leaving Team Chris behind. "Okay, really DJ. HOW?" Bridgette asked, incredibly puzzled. DJ panicked. "Um... CROCODILES!" It was true, there were crocodiles swarming them. "Just bop 'em on the nose. It always works no matter what enemy, ninja or assassin." Harold said, hitting a crocodile with his ore.

DJ patted his pocket one more time. The stick was with them, which relieved DJ. Though he wanted to win, he didn't want to hit any crocodiles, so he passed his ore to Izzy saying "Catch!". Izzy caught it with ease and started whacking all the crocodiles on the noses, laughing maniacally. He looked behind him. Team Chris had just finished. Though he knew his team wouldn't go to elimination (because they had the stick), DJ still wanted first class. He started pushing his hand through the water, recoiling when the odd crocodile appeared. He looked behind again. Dang. Team Chris where paddling with strength and were catching up. Ding ding. Crap. "Song time!" Chris shouted through his megaphone. His team really didn't have time to sing. They sang a sped up version of the song they sang with the scarabs. Team Chris were really catching up. The song finished. Finally. He looked behind. No one was there. When DJ looked forwards again there was a boat in front of them. Oh no! He didn't want to start this again! It took a lot of planning. "Izzy, pass me the ore, QUICK!" Izzy threw the ore back to DJ, still laughing maniacally. DJ started paddling as quick as he could. It wasn't working. Then DJ had an idea.

CRASH!

DJ had thrown the ore with all his might at the Team Chris boat. It blew a hole and water started filling the boat. "What the..." He heard Noah say as he realised they were sinking. "There's a hole! Look!" Owen said pointing at the hole. They stopped paddling and started trying to block it. That gave DJ's team time to pass them. They were ahead, they could see the finish line... "Owen! Block the hole!" Alejandro had pushed Owen on to the hole. Water stopped filling and they started paddling again. Oh no! They were two ores up! "How are we going to win!" said LeShawna after she had taken in the Quick turn of events. This time it was Harold with the great idea. "Everyone, quick! Get to the back of the boat! I'm serious!" Puzzled, the rest (including DJ) did as he asked. "DJ, remember when you helped our team win in the canoe challenge on TDI? Well I need you to do the same thing. Everyone else, protect him from the crocodiles!" It was stupid. DJ could risk his life just to win a challenge they couldn't lose. DJ panicked, closed his eyes and jumped in the water behind the boat. Just as Team Chris caught up, DJ kicked his legs like there was no tomorrow. To everyone's amazement, it worked! They went much faster and barely any crocodiles caught up to them.

Before he knew it, he had hit something. It was sand. He quickly got up and joined the rest of his team who were already up. They cheered and cheered. They gave each other hugs and Harold even got a peck on the cheek from LeShawna. "Well done Team Awesome! You win immunity and first class! But first, I need to see your stick." Chris said. DJ pulled the stick out of his pocket and gave it to Chris. "See? I told you it would be important!" DJ said to the rest. Team Chris shortly arrived. They got out of the boat. Alejandro glared at DJ. "If you dare get in my way again, it'll be the last thing you do." Alejandro whispered. DJ gulped. But on the inside he felt mounds of pleasure. "Now we need to wait for Team Ama-zero." Chris laughed. After ages of waiting, they could see Team Amazon trudge along. They seemed to of ditched the camel. They made a bout and struggled with the crocodiles. DJ felt kind of bad for them. Since they didn't have the camel, they would have to send someone home. They arrived at the island and slumped in shame. "Well well, you finally came!" Chris sniggered. "NO FUNNY BUSINESS MCLAIN!" Duncan screamed, clearly annoyed about the "incompetence" of his team. "But, let me make an announcement: If you still have your item, you will not go to elimination!" Chris announced. "But we can clearly see that you don't, so I'm afraid that Team Amazon is the first to send someone home." Chris laughed. Team Amazon sighed and trudged towards the plane.

Team Awesome relaxed in first class. "Man, we ROCKED that challenge!" Izzy screamed and the rest nodded. DJ hoped with all his might that they wouldn't bring up the bracelet subject. "So, who do you think is gone?" Harold asked. "Judging by the relationships between the team, I would say Heather." LeShawna estimated. It did seem pretty likely. DJ hadn't sat down in this chair for ages. He still had that draining feeling like he was cheating. But so far, he's not used the bracelet once in the game. DJ smiled, stretched, and got up. He decided to take a look in loser class to see what was going on. Sierra was crying her eyes out, convinced Cody was leaving and Tyler was desperately hoping that Lindsay would come see him. As for the rest, they were plotting something. Alejandro seemed to be in charge of the conversation. As soon as he caught a glimpse of DJ, he glared and told everyone to shut up. DJ quickly hid. Whatever it was, he was most likely trying to eliminate DJ. Somehow he got caught in an intense rivalry with Alejandro and he probably wanted him gone. But all that would have to wait. After all, the bracelet can't go into the future...

Can it?

 **Kabam! There goes another chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, I've been feeling rather sick, but no worries! As for today's cliffhanger question: Can the bracelet go forward in time? Please favourite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Doughnut

**It's me, Jake "The Snake" Saber! Time for another amazing chapter! Here we go!**

DJ sat in first class, lingering on the question he just asked himself. Can it go forwards in time? It could save HIM time if he wanted to see whether a plan of his would work. DJ really wanted to see if it worked. Quietly, he muttered under his breath "I wish that the elimination happened already!" Nothing happened. Dang it. He was really hoping it would work. "What did you say DJ?" Izzy said loudly, causing everyone to turn around. "Um... I said... I wish I never said that!" DJ panicked and used the bracelet again. It was the same routine, splitting headache, flash of light and it was like it never happened. DJ sighed in a sort of excited way. He was changing up the whole game! The Amazons came last, Team Awesome came first and Heather is probably the first gone! He didn't know what to expect.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! Time for everyone to join me in the common area, and I mean EVERYONE!" Chris said through the speakers. They filed into the common area. As expected, Heather was not with them. This was a game changer! Heather was by far the biggest threat and she's gone first! If DJ remembered correctly, they should be flying over Japan. Once again, DJ ignored Chris' speech and Harold's attempts to point out that Chef was wearing a Chinese outfit. Chef was going to cut open the door any second now, and DJ was prepared for the fall. Sure enough, to everyone's surprise, Chef cut open the door of the plane. One by one, the screaming contestants flew out. DJ shut his eyes tight but he couldn't help screaming. Ding ding. "Really? Just, really?" Noah said in disbelief. Yes, it was song time. No, DJ was not excited. Perhaps Chris didn't realise they were falling through the air? After he sang his bit, DJ joined the human circle and they started spinning. The song ended and everyone started to panic again.

Soon enough, they landed in the bowl of what looked like noodles. Being so light, Cody came down several seconds after everyone else. DJ clambered his way out and took some deep breaths. Harold started spitting facts about Japan and Alejandro was hitting on LeShawna. "Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, Alejandro. You ain't seen nothin' yet." DJ muttered under his breath. Chris led them to a giant pinball machine. "I love Japanese game shows!" Harold exclaimed, followed by a "Me too!" From Tyler. Oh no! The pinball challenge! Last time he did this, he killed a panda! A baby one! DJ hoped that it wouldn't happen again. "I pick DJ." LeShawna said. Oh no X2! DJ had been picked by LeShawna and before he could go back in time, he was being presented with a baby panda. Unfortunately, not destroying the mummy dog didn't mean that panda wasn't a psycho. It attacked DJ with all it's might and DJ started screaming. It was bad enough when they got into the pinball. "READY?" Chris said through his megaphone. Chef pulled back the lever and...

WHAM!

They were off. DJ was screaming like crazy. His vision was blurry. He was hitting bumper after bumper. What was going on? Soon enough, he came back to to the others, feeling sick as ever.

DJ never thought he would be thinking this, but he was lucky to still have a baby panda savaging him. He didn't kill it! The curse really was gone! DJ jumped for joy, ignoring the baby panda. He quickly took the panda off and put him back in his cage. "Team Awesome comes in second!" He heard Chris shout. That's all they needed. As long as Team Chris didn't take the rubber doughnut, they were good. "Finally, Team Chris comes in first!" Chris said to the applause of Team Chris. Alejandro stepped out, smug, and with his panda on his shoulder. God, he was a creep. Chris soon started leading them back to the plane. Next was the Total Drama, Happy? Was it Happy? Total Drama Happy... YUM YUM! Total Drama Happy... wait... DJ couldn't remember. Chris showed them a preview of TDA in Japan with horrible voice-overs. "If it's in English, why are we dubbed?" Courtney was complaining. "I guess they just didn't like the sound of y'all. Sorry." Chris responded. "No you're not!" "True." DJ went into another stage of ignoring Chris. He needed to think of a way to win this challenge. Team Amazon won for having exploding doughnuts and other things. Harold was a nerd, right? Maybe he was good with editing.

Team Chris walked out of the props room, talking and laughing with their monster movie props. Yes! They didn't have the doughnuts! Alejandro stopped. "Good luck, honourable opponent!" He said to Harold. "I don't need your luck." He said, blanking him. "Of course you don't. You have superior leadership skills and vision. Your team is lucky to have you." "I kn-" DJ kicked Harold. "He's right, he doesn't need your luck! Right Harold?" "Oh, uh... right!" Harold responded nervously. Alejandro grimaced and left, scowling. "Don't let him get to you Harold, he's only trying to get you eliminated. That goes for the rest of you as well." DJ said to his team. They started searching through the items. "Cool!" Harold said as he found a samurai costume and put it on. "A pony! I've always wanted a pony!" Lindsay exclaimed as she hugged it. It farted loudly. "Look! A beach ball. It reminds me of home!" Bridgette said, tossing it upwards. "STOP!" DJ shouted. They all immediately stopped what they were doing. "I know what Chef likes to see! Harold, you're good at editing, right?" "Yeah, I went to Cybernetic Steve's Computers and Cameras editing camp!" Harold exclaimed. "Good. We need to make something crazy, like REALLY crazy. Also, make sure it has the doughnut exploding." "Okay, I don't know what happened, but you've gone all kinds of crazy. Like, Izzy Crazy." LeShawna said pointing to Izzy, who was now riding the horse around yelling "YEEEEE-HAW!". "I promise you it will work! If it doesn't, sure, vote me off." "He does sound pretty confident..." Bridgette whispered to LeShawna. "Fine. We'll do it. But if you're wrong, you are GONE!" LeShawna said aggressively.

"So, what have we got?" "The doughnut, flashing lights, a microphone and some fireworks." "BOOM BOOM! Ha ha ha!" Team Awesome were discussing their plans. "Time to get filming!" DJ said. "FIVE MORE MINUETS PEOPLE!" Chris shouted. They started filming the most random things they could think of. "You got that Harold?" LeShawna called over. "Just finished!" Harold said. "I also included exploding doughnuts." DJ was overjoyed. Another challenge pretty much won by them. They brought their piece to Chris and called it "Exploding Doughnuts". Soon enough, they started. "First up we have Team Chris with "Monster Rampage" !" Chris said, playing Team Chris' film. It was the classic monster attack film they made last time, only with Sierra instead of Izzy. "Next up we have Team Awesome with "Exploding Doughnuts" !" Chris said, playing Their video. It was exactly as DJ had planned! Harold did it perfectly. Yes, there were exploding doughnuts among many other things. "Finally, we have Team Amazon! Your film, please." Chris said to them. They looked nervous. "A-as leader of Team Amazon, it falls to me to tell you that we didn't come up with a video..." Courtney said. "Ugh. This team is unbearable!" Duncan shouted. "Well... I think it's obvious who's going to elimination tonight! But Chef, which video is the winning video?" Chris asked. "I'm gonna' have to say Team Awesome. I just love exploding doughnuts. Hey, that's the name of your film, isn't it?" Chef responded. Team Awesome cheered and cheered. First class again! "So, I will be seeing Team Amazon at elimination!" Chris said.

"So, who do you think is going?" Izzy asked DJ. "I'm going to say Cody. He has the weakest relationships on Team Amazon so far." DJ said. Sure enough, when DJ looked out of his window, Cody was falling out of the plane down into Japan. "Yep. There he goes." LeShawna said. DJ thought the others were being suspicious. "Uh... guys? What's going on?" DJ asked them. "We're having an inter... an inter..." Lindsay struggled. "An intervention. Listen DJ, we've noticed your suspicious behaviour. Don't try and hide it." Bridgette helped. "Just tell us what's going on! We're your friends, DJ." Harold added. DJ gave in. "Look, if we're going to talk about this we need to do it somewhere private!" DJ said to the rest. "A place without cameras!". They managed to find an empty room with no cameras to talk about it. "This may sound really stupid... but... this bracelet can travel back in time." Everyone was trying to figure out if this was a joke or the truth. "Carry on." LeShawna said. "I found it once season five was over. Of course, you wouldn't know about it. But I decided to travel back to season three to increase my chances of winning. That's why I know everything that is going to happen, because I've already done it!" DJ said. The rest of them were speechless. "Y-you must be kidding, right?" Bridgette said. "I'm not! Harold, think about doing something and then do it!" "Will do!" Harold responded. "Okay, now do it." DJ replied. Harold tried to do a back flip, but cracked his back in all of the wrong ways. "...Right. Now I will go back in time to warn him!" DJ said, and with a quick "I wish Harold never did that backflip!", he was back in time. "You're thinking about doing a backflip. Well, you'll TRY to do one." "Gosh, you're correct!" Harold said amazed. The rest of them were speechless. "Cool!" Izzy added. DJ silently waited for their reaction. Would they be glad that he could help the team? Or mad that he had an advantage in the merge? There's only one way to find out...

 **By reading the next chapter! Wait... what do you mean that this is late? * Cough * I don't know what you're talking about! Okay, this is late. I don't really have a clear schedule and I've been quite busy, but I'll try to get it on time! P.S. Sorry angry Cody fans, but if you're looking for one of the MANY books where Cody goes all the way, this book is not for you. I actually find him to be INCREDIBLY overrated. P.P.S. I'm adding an elimination order now! Check it out:**

 **Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Cody, -**

 **'Til the next chapter, Snake is out!**


End file.
